bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
History Timeline
This article details the official history timeline of both the game Bendy and the Ink Machine and theMeatly Games. Legends * = Chapter 1 * = Chapter 2 * = Chapter 3 2017 * January: Chapter 1's development has begun. * January 30: The Chapter 1 trailer is released. * February 9: theMeatly announced that Chapter 1 will be released tomorrow.[https://twitter.com/themeatly/status/829784764802560000 See you tomorrow for the game release... ;) - theMeatly, Twitter] * February 10: Chapter 1 is released on Game Jolt. * February 14: Chapter 2 is under development. * February 16: theMeatly announced the fanart contest. * February 20: The first teaser for Chapter 2 is revealed. * February 21: Bendy's official Twitter account for the game's announcements is made. * February 22: A second teaser for Chapter 2 is revealed. * February 23: Official merchandise are in stores at Red Bubble. * February 24: Chapter 1 came to Steam Greenlight. * February 25: The official website is launched. * February 26: The third teaser for Chapter 2 is revealed. * February 28: Chapter 1 made it to Steam Greenlight after four days. * March 2: The fanart contest expires. * March 15: The info for Chapter 2 is revealed. * March 27: The Chapter 2 trailer is released. * March 30: The fanart contest winners are revealed. * April 4: A preview video for Chapter 2 at CGX is uploaded on YouTube. * April 9: The fourth teaser for Chapter 2 is revealed. * April 11: Chapter 2's second trailer is released, revealing the game's release date. * April 17: theMeatly announced that Chapter 2 is releasing tomorrow.[https://twitter.com/themeatly/status/853988187294904321 Bendy is returning. - theMeatly, Twitter] ** On the same day, theMeatly posted a video about it. * April 18: Chapter 2 is released on Game Jolt. ** Chapter 1 is updated with entirely remastered graphics and other things. ** Chapter 3 is first considered at this time.[https://twitter.com/ZeroLogics/status/854383487612329985 "*opens unity* ugh fine" - Mike Mood, Twitter] * April 21: An album for Chapter 2 is released on Bandcamp. * April 22: theMeatly announced the second fanart contest. ** theMealty posted an update video. * April 24: The game's page is revealed on Steam. * April 26: The trailer for the game's Steam release is uploaded, stating that the game will be released tomorrow on Steam. * April 27: The game is released on Steam for free, with only one chapter with four other chapters are purchasable as DLCs. ** On the same day, new merchandise are available on Red Bubble. * May 8: Patch 0.2 is released for the game. * May 9: The trailer announcing Chapter 3's development is uploaded. * May 18: theMeatly uploaded a video, encouraging everyone to ask questions about the game. * May 24: It was announced that the merchandises made by PhatMojo are coming soon. * June 3: The first teaser for Chapter 3 is shown. * June 15: The second fanart contest expires. * June 22: Chapter 2 is on a Summer sale at Steam. * June 26: theMeatly uploaded the first Q & A video about the game on YouTube. ** On the same day from the official website, theMeatly quietly released their guidelines about fan arts. * July 5: The Summer sale for Chapter 2 is expired. * July 15: The second teaser for Chapter 3 is released. ** On the same day, it is announced that the merchandise related to the game will be in stores at Hot Topic soon."Bendy and the Ink Machine coming soon..." - Hot Topic, Twitter * July 20: The game's official Instagram account is made. * July 26: Official merchandise are in stores on Hot Topic. * August 4: The official store website is created. ** The Redbubble merchandise are removed while most of them are moved to the official website. * August 5: The third teaser for Chapter 3 is released. * August 8: The video announcing Chapter 3's incoming trailer is uploaded. * August 11: Chapter 3's trailer is uploaded. * August 13: Hot Topic uploaded the Hot Minute video featuring theMeatly. * September 12: The game is removed from Itch.io and Game Jolt. * September 19: The image of the letter "B'" is revealed from the game's official Twitter account. ** Five hours later, an "'E" is teased on the game's official account. * September 20: The image of the letter "W'" is revealed on the game's official account. ** Nine hours later, the letter "'A" is teased on the game's official account. * September 21: The image of the letter "R" is revealed on the game's official account. ** Nine hours later, another letter "E'''" is teased on the game's official Twitter account. * '''September 22: The image of the letter "M'" is revealed on the game's Twitter account. ** Nine hours later,an letter '"O" '''is teased on the game's offical Twitter account. * '''September: Chapter 3 will be released. References Category:Miscellaneous